The present invention relates generally to paint ball marker guns and more particularly to the operation of the triggers for paint ball marker guns.
A paint ball marker gun is used in the well-known sport of paint ball marking, or paint ball, which has the goal of marking designated impact areas with a ball filled with a water-based paint that is variously colored in accordance with the color assigned to each person or team. The paint ball marker gun originated about 25 years ago as an industrial tool, for example, tree marking and animal marking. The industrial tool has developed into the sport of paint ball marking, or paint ball. The paint ball marker gun is analogous to the general construction of the common hand gun in that each has a gun barrel, a hand grip, and a trigger with a trigger guard. The paint ball marker gun, however, is loaded with clips of paint balls rather than bullets. The ejection capability of the marker gun is powered by a compressed gas, such as compressed carbon dioxide or nitrogen in a manner known in the art. The paint balls are fired one by one by action of pulling the trigger of the paint ball gun to activate the ejection mechanism, for firing each paint ball. The number of paint ball shots that can be fired by each player can be over 1000 during a contest. Operation of the trigger often creates fatigue to the hand and the finger of the player. The sport is often played in cold weather, and some difficulty is encountered in operating the trigger when wearing gloves. In addition, as a result of the described problems, the time expended over the span of many games is unnecessarily extended.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide a device that will significantly increase the efficiency of firing a paint ball marker gun, reduce the amount of energy expended in firing a paint ball marker gun, and greatly increase the rate of firing a paint ball marker ball gun.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trigger device that will significantly and ergonomically increase the efficiency of activating the trigger of a paint ball marker gun.
In accordance with these and other objects that will become apparent in the course of this disclosure, there is provided a hand-held programmable sign comprising a trigger extension device attached to a trigger of a paint ball marker gun used in the sport of paint ball marking. A trigger extension bar attached to the trigger at a transverse orientation at a distance from the trigger provides a grip for a user to activate, or fan, the trigger at a high rate of speed at a position remote from the trigger. The trigger extension bar is connected to the trigger in transverse orientation to the left and right side walls of the trigger. The trigger extension bar is linear and is perpendicular to the left and right trigger walls. The distal end of the trigger extension bar can optionally have an angled portion added thereto. The trigger extension bar can extend from either the left or right side of the marker gun trigger or can extend from both sides of the marker gun trigger. The trigger extension bar can be connected to the trigger by an extension screw that is threaded through a threaded hole in the trigger that is also mounted to an axial threaded bore in the trigger extension bar. Alternatively, the trigger can be positioned in a recess in the trigger extension bar which in turn is mounted in a cutout in the trigger where it is held by a set screw.
The present invention will be better understood and the objects and important features, other than those specifically set forth above, will become apparent when consideration is given to the following details and description, which when taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, describes, illustrates, and shows preferred embodiments or modifications of the present invention and what is presently considered and believed to be the best mode of practice in the principles thereof.
Other embodiments or modifications may be suggested to those having the benefit of the teachings therein, and such other embodiments or modifications are intended to be reserved especially as they fall within the scope and spirit of the subjoined claims.